1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems and, more specifically, to a lighting system in which a plurality of light elements are embedded in or mounted to a support structure.
2. Background Information
Many commercial spaces, such as offices, have suspended ceilings that are spaced from a permanent ceiling. A suspended ceiling allows utility items, such as pipes, ductwork, electrical wiring, computer cabling, etc. to be placed in the space between the permanent ceiling and the suspended ceiling. The utility items are thus kept out of sight from the occupant of the office, and yet remain relatively accessible for repairs and other work. The suspended ceiling typically includes a grid or frame that is formed from a plurality of interlocking, inverted metal xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d beams or rails. The grid may be hung from the permanent ceiling by a series of cables or wires that are anchored to the permanent ceiling. The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d beams or rails of the grid define a plurality of open, rectangular-shaped spaces into which ceiling panels or tiles are placed.
To provide overhead lighting in spaces having suspended ceilings, light fixtures are installed in place of several ceiling panels. For example, for every 15 or so ceiling panels, a light fixture is installed. The light fixtures typically mount flush to the suspended ceiling, and replace an entire ceiling panel. The light fixtures include one or more fluorescent tubes to provide the light, and are similarly supported by the suspended ceiling frame. A diffuser or grid may also be provided so as to diffuse the light being emitted by the fluorescent tube(s). Electrical power is provided to the light fixtures by running electrical lines to them. In particular, electrical lines are run from a junction or distribution box to the light fixture through the space between the permanent and suspended ceilings.
Although fluorescent tubes typically require less power than incandescent bulbs for roughly the same luminescence, they still can be relatively expensive to operate. For example, fluorescent tubes have a limited life. Thus, the tubes must be frequently checked and replaced. Their power consumption, moreover, is not insignificant. As a result, the use of fluorescent tube-based light fixtures contributes to the high operating costs faced by many businesses and other organizations who rent and own office and manufacturing facilities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lighting system that is especially suited to overhead lighting applications, and yet is less costly to install and/or operate than light fixtures having fluorescent tubes.
Briefly, the invention is directed to a lighting system in which a plurality of light elements are embedded within or mounted to a support structure. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the support structure is a ceiling panel for use with a suspended ceiling, and the light elements are ultra-bright light emitting diodes (LEDs). Such LEDs have lower power requirements and longer lives than fluorescent tubes. The panel is generally rectangular in shape and defines first and second opposing surfaces. The LEDs are mounted in the ceiling panel so that the light emitted by each LED projects from the first surface of the ceiling panel. Thus, upon installation of the panel in the grid of the suspended ceiling, the light generated by the LEDs shines down from the panel and into the corresponding space. The panel may have a plurality of conical or concave recesses formed in its first surface for receiving the LEDs. The recesses may have a reflective surface to increase the amount of light being delivered into the room. A conductive strip that may be attached to the second surface of the panel preferably contains electrical leads that wire the LEDs into a series circuit. A direct current (DC) voltage is applied to the conductive strip, thereby powering the LEDs embedded within the panel.